


尾后针

by EmiyaCu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiyaCu/pseuds/EmiyaCu
Summary: Lof说过一遍这里再说一遍好了。非常规ABO，有（不知道怎么写就干脆随便写的）私设。本来只想写开车不知道哪里来的那么多废话。脑子里的车：云霄飞车，写出来的车：摇摇乐。非双洁，八岁差，狂犬攻x王蜂受。疯狂OOC放飞自我，有BUG欢迎捉虫。文笔烂，剧情废，慎重点。爱尔兰贵族雇主x新宿佣兵团团长





	尾后针

**Author's Note:**

> Lof说过一遍这里再说一遍好了。  
非常规ABO，有（不知道怎么写就干脆随便写的）私设。本来只想写开车不知道哪里来的那么多废话。脑子里的车：云霄飞车，写出来的车：摇摇乐。  
非双洁，八岁差，狂犬攻x王蜂受。  
疯狂OOC放飞自我，有BUG欢迎捉虫。文笔烂，剧情废，慎重点。  
爱尔兰贵族雇主x新宿佣兵团团长

  
黑色的卫宫一直坚信着自己会成为Alpha。  
原本他周围的雀蜂们也都这么以为，再不济的结果也是Beta。这男人尽管某方面具有不可忽视的缺陷，在执行任务上却无懈可击地保持着百分百完成率——机械化般的不择手段。正是这点才让他在“蜂巢”佣兵团第一的地位经久不倒，享有着绝对的话语权。  
直到二十六岁、分化姗姗来迟的那天，卫宫释放出的信息素也饱含着多数Alpha会具有的攻击性。但气味上又有一丝微妙之处，是蜂蜜的芬芳中掺杂了烟草与火药的苦涩，矛盾中形成一种诡异的恰到好处。  
负责分化的医生不得不请他移到Alpha区，免得有Omega闻见信息素腿软到走不动路。  
他就那样闲适地坐在休息区，铅灰色衬衫解开了最上面两粒，手指在光脑界面上快速滑动浏览佣兵团内网。点开的页面标题赫然是《我的顶头上司究竟会是A/B/O》，帖子光明正大地开了个赌盘，雀蜂们争先恐后在Alpha那项下注。男人若有所思地支住下颌，指尖在三个选项上游移，最后勾选到最末的那一个，将自己账户上的资金挥霍一空。  
——Omega。  
帖子下的雀蜂们炸了窝，卫宫可不管那么多，径直关掉网页锁上iPad的屏幕，摁下呼叫铃召来白衣护士。  
“我需要一个Omega分化隔间。”  
后颈隐约在发烫，认真阅读过整本ABO分化注意事项的黑色卫宫知道，这是分化成Omega的前兆。如果是Alpha，分化的腺体会在左颈，离动脉只有一线距离的危险处。至于Beta，哪个Beta的信息素能浓烈到这种地步。  
何况发情热已经露出点苗头，趁着全部理智还在线，他只想找个分化室度过这段时间。  
来接黑色卫宫的是一队Bete医护。Omega无法承受卫宫过分侵略的信息素，而为了新分化的Omega安全又严禁接触任何Alpha。  
于是当晚卫宫再次进行了换区迁移。  
  
分化后的卫宫并没多大变化，身体数值依旧是以前的数据。南丁格尔那个女人虽然战斗上凶悍得不像一名医生，实际上医术还是能信得过的，不然他也不会花费功夫把她从外面挖进佣兵团。  
当他迎来第一次真正意味上的发情期。  
那会儿卫宫还以为发情期就和分化的发情热差不多，连抑制剂都不用硬撑着过去就行了。他还是小瞧了基因天性里的交配繁殖本能，作为克制本能的抑制剂研发出来必然有其道理。  
玻璃水杯被打翻在地，满杯的水浸入厚重毛毯里，洇湿出一大片黑色阴影。  
还好味觉原因一直喝的白水，换成咖啡肯定难清洗许多。靠胡思乱想勉强保持住理智的卫宫拨通南丁内线。  
“抑制剂。”  
“消毒房间？很好的保持卫生手段。”  
“……”卫宫果断地挂掉了电话。自说自话的女人就该丢到战场上，以那种不顾牺牲也要拯救的性格能救下不少雀蜂——但救不了处于发情期的卫宫。  
浓郁的蜂蜜甘甜弥漫每个角落，密闭空间的缘故从清香堆积成甜腻过头的气息。  
令人讨厌。卫宫如此下了定论。腐朽的东西不该有的味道。  
胯间半勃起的性器提醒他现在不是想这些乱七八糟的时候，要么立即订购一箱抑制剂要么马上找个Alpha暂时标记。  
卫宫很早之前就摆脱了童贞这个词，上或者被上对他而言没差。不过比起满足生理需求，更多的像是完成任务。混到任务对象床上趁对方做到情起时送一粒枪子，类似的事情数不胜数。整个蜂巢都知道他们的蜂王就是那种人——能最直接达到目的无所谓采取邪魔外道的手段。  
尽管卫宫对于身体节操没有看重的意思，眼下恐怕也很难找到符合他心意的Alpha。雀蜂们因为任务已经倾巢而出，留守的只有少量工蜂和他自己。  
关掉排气扇深深吐出口气，卫宫打开之前医生给他推荐的店铺，并不迟疑地购买了最强力的那一款。同城送货上门最短也需要五小时，卫宫烦躁地扯开领带丢到桌上。  
他实在太热了。不管是身体外部、还是身体深处，全都在叫嚣着渴求着抚摸和填满。西裤裆部顶起一团鼓囊，显然布料弹性适应不了性器完全勃起的尺寸。腰上的皮带被主人亲自解开，手掌探进裤沿里握住性器套弄抚慰。  
铃眼吐出点腺液伴着套弄涂抹到阴茎上，卫宫残存的理智随升高体温缓慢融化，抬条腿架上旋转椅扶手方便自己动作。沉浸在发情里的他没能注意到，十分钟前同意过与新任雇主的见面。  
安全锁密码验证通过，门锁发出从外面拧开的声响。高大的人影掩在黑暗中，身后跟随的是引路的侍卫蜂。“蜂巢”构造看起来简单明确，实际上道路错综复杂，没有雀蜂的指引只会迷路。  
对方动作很快，闪身进了室内合上大门。倒是避免了卫宫现在的样子被雀蜂看到，他自己也被堆积多时的信息素扑面熏了个正着。  
“滚出去。”卫宫睁开那双黄金色的眸子，冷冷地下达驱逐命令，面上是截然相反的情欲神色。  
来人皱了皱鼻子，屋里的气味乍一闻仿佛Alpha对于领域的捍卫挑衅，害得他没多想便直接释放信息素予以回击，深究下去才发现源头竟是名发情期Omega。  
“见了鬼的……来之前也没人告诉我这里的首领是Omega，还是个这种味道的Omega。”  
他往前走几步脱离了逆光范围，整个人彻底显露出来。  
卫宫这才看清楚对方长相——很年轻，有着一头靛蓝色头发，浑身遍布着上流社会的精致。如果不是亮红中一线竖瞳近乎兽类的双眸，还有眼下两道赤色交错花纹平添了几分凶悍，他看起来会更吻合贵族这个身份。  
Alpha没来得及收起的信息素回荡空气里，厚重铁锈血腥气钻进卫宫鼻腔。性欲诚实反馈出适合做爱的想法，理性却冷静告知他讨厌对方。  
他嗅到了同类的气息，满是鲜血又腐朽不堪。  
很显然对方也是这样觉得的。面容介于青年和少年间的蓝发男性抑制下了Alpha遇见发情Omgea的生理本能，站在原地用那种居高临下的眼神观察着卫宫，没由来让卫宫感到一阵烦躁。  
“库丘林，Alter。”这个名字大约十分钟前在预约见面名单上出现过。  
爱尔兰古老贵族家族出身，却享有“狂王”之称的当代末子，光之子中的杀戮兵器。手下送上来的雇主资料这样写道。  
亏他面对这种情况还有闲心自我介绍。卫宫无不嘲讽地想，手上的动作倒是没停下来。  
“滚出去。”毫不留情的命令再次下达，卫宫对于当面自渎并无介怀，但不喜欢的对象理应从视线内消失。  
名为库丘林的男人纹丝不动，眼里甚至带上了点探究的兴趣。  
“啧…佣兵的规矩就是这么对待自己雇主的吗？”  
“合同在桌上还没签字，送去碎纸机正好。”卫宫咽回声难耐的鼻音，反唇相讥。  
库丘林顺他目光看向桌上那张纸，一扫而过根本没打算看清寥寥几行字，仍是待在原地没有要离开的意思。  
这种态度太过视若无睹，终于叫卫宫涌起一丝不悦。干将就在左手边，他举起枪扣动扳机。子弹擦着对方发边飞过，瞬息间嵌进金属钢墙，撞出震耳欲聋的声音。  
“最后一遍，从这里滚出去。还是你想充当一根按摩棒？”男人放下枪抽了张纸巾，擦干净另只手上的体液。坦然自若地敞着裤子拉链，就这么展露被内裤包裹鼓起的形状。伞头紧贴小腹还探在外边，走动间给饱满腹肌蹭上点水痕。  
卫宫逼近了库丘林。  
蜂王凭借微弱的身高差距，垂眼去睨面前半大不小的准雇主。对方散发的血腥气已经无法用血液来形容，浓稠到比拟为血浆恐怕才更为贴切。  
“沾满鲜血的贵族么……。”卫宫声音微嘲，像是说给对方听，也像是喃喃自语。没等到库丘林接话，他往下移的眼神忽然更加嘲弄。“人不会动，老二原来是会动的？”  
再优秀的Alpha血统也无法完全违抗本能，而卫宫似乎并非常规那种“优秀”的Omega。对Omega来说什么是优秀？和Alpha越能抑制发情越优秀相反，大众对此下的定义是：进入发情期只存留繁衍本能无理智求爱——仿佛这样生下来的孩子就能继承Alpha方的优异基因。  
这正是库丘林生起那点探究心的缘由。  
蜂巢的这个Omega能很好地把控发情状态，多少使他看上去像是人，而非脑子里塞满交配的雌兽。  
有趣……。库丘林破天荒地有了这念头，Alpha天生的征服欲隐隐作祟。如果发情还不够，做到对面的男人露出情迷意乱的表情似乎是不错的提议。

他终于动了。  
可惜才走了两步，卫宫的扬手一推打断他所有计划。那一推手上没有留力，以库丘林的体格也不由踉跄，往后跌坐进长沙发里被卫宫骑跨。  
卫宫的心情因迟迟未到的抑制剂愈发糟糕，他只想尽早结束该死的发情，省得妨碍手头还没办完的正事。  
两指粗暴地撬开齿关，插进库丘林口中翻搅。对方齿列的锐利程度有些超乎卫宫想象，被划过的指节肌肤隐约作痛，料想应当刮破了点皮肉。  
那又怎样。卫宫满不在乎地搅弄个够，直到连指根都裹上湿润，才抽出被唾液打湿得亮晶晶的手指。底裤跟着长裤一起褪到臀瓣下，他探去身后的小口尝试地塞进指尖。  
太紧了。他想不起上次做爱是什么时候，这种事卫宫向来是做过就忘，连写在备忘录里的资格都没有。被用过的雀蜂们也知道团长忘性大，从不借着上过床的理由博取一点青眼。如果真的这么做了，恐怕只能换回颗穿胸而过的子弹。  
没等到卫宫耐心扩张完，有只手覆了上来，半分温柔也无，摁着卫宫把手指送进甬道。尽管有着唾液和早前渗出的肠液双重润滑，那一瞬间的极痛感还是让卫宫皱起眉。  
始作俑者此时已经舔尽口腔里卫宫残留的血味，目不转睛地盯着对方脸上的表情不肯错过。  
不管怎么说，好歹算是加快了进度。卫宫扯下对方西裤拉链露出那根待会要用的东西，一边给自己努力扩张到能吃进去的地步，看向库丘林的眼神微讽。  
“上赶着当按摩棒？贵族。”  
换来对方掐着他腰往自己老二坐上去，入口轻微撕裂的痛感终于让卫宫面色微变，想骂人的心都有了。好在库丘林挑在他抽出手指的时候，不然他可能会考虑直接切了现在堵着入口的那根东西。  
“如果按摩棒算兵器的话。”库丘林其实也没好受到哪去，原本就过窄的入口吃痛收缩得更紧，让他没法再进一步深入。  
卫宫拍开库丘林摸上自己腹肌的手，放松了入口艰难地一点点吞入。贵族男人初见面还是一副高高在上表情，不知道吃错什么药突然来了兴趣。  
性器彻底没入湿软甬道里，两个人不约而同地轻出口气。不得不说“按摩棒”的尺度相当可观，撑满着后面让卫宫泛起点吃饱了的诡异感。  
跟又冷又硬的长相完全相反啊……。库丘林感受着对方体内的温度，无声地咧起嘴角任森白鲨齿一晃而过。忽视掉卫宫几次抗拒的挥开，肆无忌惮地放手在腰间游走。黑茶色肌肉的结实触感十分耐受，拿蜂腰比喻安这男人身上也毫不违和。  
那劲瘦的腰肢现下正在摆动，反反复复地用屁股把老二吃到最里头。卫宫的甬道得了乐趣，随着每次顶弄淌出水，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。肉棒被软肉自觉地吸附而上，拔出时带出穴口一点粉色。看得库丘林莫名一阵火起，卫宫毫不克制的呻吟声无疑是火上浇油。  
他伸出手去隔衬衫拧了把卫宫乳头，那两粒奶头硬得在布料上顶出凸起。面对这种轻微程度的痛感，卫宫回击的是穴肉的猛然绞紧，险些没让库丘林直接射在他身体里。  
不会动的按摩棒也有点玩腻了。卫宫舔了舔有些发干的唇，眯起眼观察库丘林骤变的表情，下身动作没停过半晌玩味一笑。  
“成年没有？这么快就想射，难道是个雏儿，狂王大人？”最后那个词一字一顿，尽管加上大人二字，由他说出口却没半点敬意，更像是挑衅般的煽动。  
这话很快遭到了报复，库丘林暴起的力道之大，让卫宫都暗自心惊。居高临下的位置调换过来，卫宫下身的布料尽数不翼而飞。库丘林把人压在身下，虎口卡着腿根迫使卫宫把腿张到最大。性器不讲究一点技巧，径直撞到最深处去，蛮横得像是两个囊袋都要塞进去一样。  
承受撞击的卫宫叫声都不自主高亢了半分，过深的尺寸离Omega怀孕的子宫口只有一线之遥，让他本能地感觉到了危险。  
妈的…真是条疯狗。卫宫暗骂。  
疯狗蛮冲直撞地在卫宫体内进出，爪子也不安分地揉捏着他的胸肌，似乎十分热衷于两团丰满在手中改变形状。  
“就算是雏，这个尺寸还不够满足你？”伴随恶意擦过敏感点的深顶，库丘林又露出那副标志性笑容，垂下头嗅了嗅对方颈间的味道。  
奇怪的，他现在觉得这味道有点好闻了。  
近乎兽类的本能促使他向卫宫下嘴，刚呲出牙就被卫宫无情地用手挡了回去。  
“别把你的口水留我身上。”  
抽插间淫水分泌得越发欢畅，库丘林的囊袋早被溅染大半。多余的则顺着卫宫臀沟淌到沙发上，洇湿出一块暗色的圆斑区域。  
这男人屁股似乎手感也不错的样子。这么想着，库丘林不客气地上手揉了把，弹性十足的结果不出意外验证了他的想法。  
分神导致性器进攻势头的放缓，引来卫宫不满的挺腰而上，调整姿势让阴茎顶端蹭过敏感点。还不忘圈住自己前端性器抚慰，一个人自顾自地追求快感。  
库丘林大概活这么久以来头一回有被气笑的心情。  
真当他是按摩棒来用了。  
那就看看按摩棒是怎么干射这只蜂王的吧。库丘林恶劣地想着，腾出手握住卫宫的性器，剥夺掉对方自慰权利。这物件和本人一样结实饱满，经受过手淫整根都泛着水光。  
下一刻他毫无怜惜在窄道里进行征伐，力度之狠之深让卫宫生出被贯穿的错觉。性器似楔子般严丝合缝凿进，凶狠地碾过肠壁上肉粒，爽得卫宫两块臀肉绷得死紧，牵连甬道也跟着缩到极限。  
库丘林头皮一下炸得发麻，咬着牙往卫宫屁股拍上一巴掌。激得紧实肌肉都臀浪翻飞，这才算解了点气。粗喘与肉体拍击声交织，间或夹杂着断续的呻吟和细微水声。  
身下人的小洞已经被操成又红又肿的模样，淫靡地张着嘴不断挤出小股体液。库丘林默不作声地接连冲刺入洞，性器再度涨大上几分，无声暗示主人正处于射精的边缘。  
卫宫忽然发出了最情色的呻吟——他高潮了。体内的凶器好死不死每回用力的地方都戳中敏感点，他除了一边射出白浊一边痉挛地咬紧那根老二之外别无他法。  
被紧紧咬住的性器青筋跳动，库丘林正想再往宫口顶一顶射精，好见到害怕怀孕爬起来往外抠精的男人。  
卫宫若有所觉地屈膝抬条腿，穿着白袜的足踩在对方胸膛上，抵挡去势争取来片刻时间。臀部坚定而缓慢地往反方向移开，全然不顾吃着老二的肉穴不肯松口。极轻的一声“啵”响起，像是酒瓶塞子被拔出。粗大的阴茎被迫离开绵软肠穴，猝不及防地抵着穴口喷了卫宫满屁股都是。  
一场性事把沙发搞得狼藉不堪，卫宫推开愣原地的库丘林，大有种用过就丢的感觉站起身，背对着对方捡起地上的衣物。哪怕他翘臀中间的小穴还合不拢，屁股上还残留飞溅的精液痕迹。  
库丘林的视线停留在那两块臀瓣。亮黑色肌肤的衬托下让精液更加显眼，加上臀缝里隐约可见的肉粉入口，没由来让他觉得自己又要再硬一次。  
无关AO无关信息素，这男人都是堪称美味的存在。  
对于对方在想什么，卫宫全无兴趣。顶多是觉得一屁股精液干了不好清理，随手扯张卫生纸草草擦去。  
“你可以滚了，蜂巢不接你这一单。”  
裤子都还没穿上就恢复无情的样子，看来不单把人当按摩棒使，还是那种一次性用完即弃的型号。  
狂王怒极反笑。  
——来日方长。  
TBC 


End file.
